official_neat_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Not Even an Inception
What is Not Even an Inception? Not Even an Inception ('''or '''NEaI for short) is a Terrifying half ascension and half descension based NEaT in Ring 4. It is the Soul Crushing NEaT of Ring 4. It should be attempted after NEaTB (or most of the SC NEaTS). It is based off of Tower of Inception. It is not released yet, but it can be played here. Guide *Floor 1: Jump on the boost pad to land on the one stud. Do a few quarter stud jumps and press the purple button. Quickly dance clip out and walk through the now open door. DO NOT TOUCH THE FLOOR, IT IS INSTAKILL. Do a basic jump and then go inside a small gap in the wall and do the jump inside the little box and then leave through another hole. Walk along the half studs and then do a walkaround onto a 1 stud, then drop into the hole taking you outside. Press the white button and quickly do the simple jumps in 10 seconds and then enter the frame again. Jump up to the platform taking you to floor 2.] *Floor 2: Do a sideways corner clip as you cant fit through the half stud gap, then a few simple jumps until you enter a little box again. Do a headhitter and then walk along the 0.2 stud tightrope. Touch the blue button (WARNING, THE KILLBRICKS REMOVE BUTTONS) then go back and touch a very small red button where the area used to be blocked, then go back to the one stud you headhittered atop and jump up through the now non-solid red bricks. *Floor 3: Leave the little box and do a few basic jumps, then jump onto the ladder and wiggle around it until you can climb up. Then jump onto the little platform and jump into the box again. Jump onto the ramp (WARNING, A VERY FAST CONVEYOR) then just finish the basic jumps and leave the box again. Then do the quarter stud jumps until you are outside. Do a few half studs (WARNING, ONE OF THEM IS FAKE) and then a wraparound. Jump across these simple poles (WARNING, THE KILLBRICKS ARE INSTANT), do another wrap and a few half studs, and then fit through the hole. *Floor 4: You are now in the 2nd half of the tower, decending. (WARNING, THE FLOOR KILLBRICKS ARE INSTANT AND THERE IS A TRANSPARENT WALL STOPPING YOU FROM SKIPPING PART OF THE FLOOR) Walk along the non instant killbricks and jump through a little gap. Fall through the hole and try to not touch the instant killbricks. Then do a small tightrope and then touch the speed pad. Sprint across the solid blocks without touching the instant killbrick floor, and jump through the hole. *Floor 5: You are faced with 4 mini challenges to pass. Yellow button: There is a transparent block. It resets buttons. Press the button and then try to avoid it. Green button: the floor bounces you, try to get the button and back without dying. White button: Jump and walk along the thin path, then jump onto the half stud pole, and then to the little platform. Press the button and go back WITHOUT TOUCHING THE KILLBRICKS, THEY ARE INSTANT. Gold-ish button: Do the about 0.25 stud poles and then onto the thin path. Jump off it onto the other and then onto the small platform, and press the button. Go back, AND THE KILLBRICKS ARE INSTANT TOO, and once you have all the buttons there will be a hole in the floor. Jump down it. DO NOT TOUCH THE INSTANT KILLBRICK LINING ON YOUR FALL DOWN. *Floor 6: This is the final stretch, good luck. Do the quarter studs and then exit the little box by jumping out of the hole and onto a 1 stud. Do the VERY tight wrap onto the half stud and then jump to the quarter stud. SIKE! You will be teleported to a platform. Do the 10.5 stud wrap and then bask in your glory. Jump onto the winpad. YOU DID IT. YOU BEAT NOT EVEN AN INCEPTION. GIVE YOURSELF A PAT ON THE BACK AND HAVE A BREAK. Music * Floors 1-3: Deltarune: The World Revolving * Floors 4-6: The Binding of Isaac: Antibirth OST Ultimort (Chest) Trivia * This NEaT has an ascension music and descension music. Gallery No added images yet.